Loretta's past
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: One night Loretta has a dream remembering when she was back at Duel Academy & all the friends she had made but one morning they turn up at the palace to surprise her which causes the 'green-eyed monster' to come out in Atem (Love Triangle)


It was night time in the palace Loretta & Atem were getting ready for bed, watching her husband take off his jewellery Loretta sat quietly smirking to herself as she sat writing her diary, after about 5 minutes he was finally finished, placing his chest plate, neck bands (except 1) & puzzle on the bedside cabinet. Laying down in bed on his back looking up at the ceiling "You ok Atem..." said Loretta looking down at him "Im ok...im just tired, today was a big day, i didn't realize that meeting would wear me out so much & I didn't even get a chance to speak" Atem said with a chuckle "ok well im finished my diary now so you can go to sleep" said Loretta as she lay down blowing out the lamp that was on her side, wriggling close to him & laying her head on his chest "Goodnight" they both said as Atem kissed Loretta's forehead. Drifting off to sleep Loretta started to dream about her younger days when she was at school, but not just any school she was one of the top ranking duelists at Duel Academy

~Flash back~

"Ok class we have a new student" said Dr Crowler "I would like to introduce you to Loretta, she has proven her duelling skills & as you can see she has been made an 'Obelisk Blue' " "Wow shes pretty...looks like you have some competition, Alexis" said a silver-eyed boy with black spiky hair "Oh shut up Chazz, I bet shes not as tough as she looks" "If you would like to take a seat my dear then we can continue on", walking up the steps pass everyone, she found a spare seat which happened to be two seats away from another top ranking dark haired duelist.

As the class continued Loretta sat watching everyone " _Wow look at all the other kids in this class, i wonder what dorm they belong to"_ thought Loretta as she spotted a very smart looking boy with Dark Grey hair & a green turtleneck under his Yellow blazer, coming to the end of the class which was signalled by a bell Dr crowler called out "Don't forget your homework on Monster effects" "Oh great, homework i though us obelisks had enough to do" said that same dark-haired duelist "Its ok Zane, you always get good marks" said the girl with blonde hair. Walking towards their dorm Loretta was met by some other students "Hey your the new girl right? Loretta, was it? What a pretty name" "Um yea i am , yep that's right, oh thank you" "oh sorry i forgot to introduce ourselves, im Mindy & this is Sarah, who are rooming with" "Hi, nice to meet you, um...someone called Alexis" "oh you are so lucky, Alexis is really nice" "since im new here is it ok if i hang out with you two" "Yea sure, what do you think Sarah" "I don't see why not come to our room so we can chat" "Hey good idea, come on lets go".

As the three girls walked towards the huge white & blue mansion type dorm Loretta spotted two boys that were duelling "Hey, who are they" "Oh that's Jesse & the Slifer slacker is Jaden" "Jesse is so hot" "Sarah!" "What!? He is" "Why did you call that Jaden boy a Slifer Slacker," said Loretta looking confused "Well as Ranks go, Obelisks are the best & then down from us are the Ra Yellow's & then Slifer Red" "Oh...Who is the boy with the dark grey hair thats in Ra?" "Um...Do you mean Bastion, he's really nice..." "and really smart, i cant understand why he isn't in Obelisk yet " said Sarah cutting Mindy off.

Arriving at the dorm room, "here we are, come in Loretta" sitting down on the bed the three girls began to talk getting to know each other, after an hour or so of talking Loretta's stomach growled, making her put both arms around her middle & blush in embarrassment "Hey are you ok" said Sarah "Yea, Im really hungry" "oh it must be dinner time, come on lets go down to the dining hall", making there way down to the dining hall Loretta saw all of the other Obelisk students, Zane, Alexis & Jesse just to name a few. After eating Loretta thought it was a good idea to go & meet her new roommate, taking a seat next to her "Um...Hi, you probably know me already but my names Loretta, i thought i better get to know you since we are roommates" "Oh hi, its nice to meet you, oh so you are my roommate" "Yea, oh well i better be getting to bed, night" "Night Loretta, see you later".

Heading back to the dorm Loretta was busy thinking about what had happened today, she had met so many new people, she was so busy thinking when she 'accidentally' bumped into someone, he was tall & had on a white trench coat with a blue trim "Oh...I am so sorry, i was so busy thinking & I..." she was cut off when she looked up to the person who had his hand out to help her up, had the the most beautiful set of teal green eyes "Hi, are you ok..." "im fine..." she said with a blush "Hey, isnt your name Loretta.." he said helping her up "Yes, it is, im new here...I actually sat near you in class this afternoon" "oh, well its nice to meet you, im Zane" "Thank you Zane, it was nice to meet you too, i better get going, good night" said Loretta as she walked off. "Night," he said walking the opposite way, getting to her room she got into her pj's & climbed into bed soon drifting off, it had been a big day for her & there were so many other people that she hadn't met yet.

Days had become weeks & weeks had become Years, every so often Loretta would receive letters from home, one letter, in particular, peaked Loretta's curiosity, it was from her Father this time & it said that he had gotten a new job & they had to move, feeling pretty upset about the whole situation she had to tell her friends & now boyfriend, but how could she tell them, it was going to be so hard for her, they had all been so good to her & they had all been through so much together. Today was the day, the day of graduation, the only problem was it was going to be her boyfriend that she had to duel, win or lose she had to tell him the news. Walking down to the main hall she could hear everyone getting hyped up for the duel that was about to occur, putting the duel disk on her arm & then taking one final deep breath she stepped foot in the hall to see the boy that she had fallen in love with, Zane, standing on the opposing side of the stage she began to climb the stairs, this was it "Glad you could finally make it" He said with a smile "Sorry im late, i got busy preparing" she said taking her stance "Are you ready, Loretta" just hearing the sound of his voice made her lose her concentration " _Oh no...I cant do this...I cant duel Zane...what if i win..."_ her thoughts were cut off by someone repeating her name "Hey...Loretta...Loretta, are you ok" after a few seconds she finally responded "Oh...um...yeah, im fine...Lets Duel!" "Ladies first" said Zane giving a mock bow "Thank you, ok I play Pharaohs servent in attack mode & put two cards face down & end my turn" "I special summon cyber dragon to the field & also place two cards face down & that ends my turn, your move Loretta" as the duel continued both sides weren't giving up, like a game of tug-o-war sometimes Zane had the upper hand & then Loretta would take the lead, coming to the end Zane was in the lead with only 200 LP left "Im sorry Loretta but this is it, i have to win so that i can graduate" with tears in his eyes "Cyber End Dragon attack Loretta directly & wipe out her remaining life points".

Staring at the three heads of the big Silver dragon it opened its three mouths ready to attack , bracing for impact Loretta shut her eyes, finally it hit, pushing her backwards & almost off the stage, Loretta opened her eyes to see her last remaining life points disappear, walking up to her Zane stood with his hand out "That was a great duel, well done" "but...I lost" said Loretta as tears ran down her cheeks "Its ok, you did very well, im proud of you" he said pulling her into a hug, stroking the back of her head "Im going to miss you Zane" said a muffled voice through Zane coat "Its ok we will see each other around" "No, we wont" said Loretta stepping back "Im moving..." putting her hands up to her face "my dad has a new job &...we are moving to Egypt" Zane gasped "when..." he said with a sad look on his face " T-tomorrow...I-I think" Loretta said through sobs "aww, im so sorry Loretta, i wish you could stay here" "I do to b-but my whole family is going & now that its the end of the year i would have nowhere to stay" "I will always love you, Loretta, no matter where you are..." said Zane's voice as it echoed through Loretta's head. ~end of Flash back~

"Loretta...Loretta" said a familiar voice "Hmmm, Atem..." looking up to see her husband looking down at her with a concerned look on his face "Are you ok, you were crying in your sleep" sitting up in bed "I just had a dream about when i was back at Duel academy & it was our graduating duel, my opponent ended up winning but he was my boyfriend at the time & I had to say goodbye to him" "im sorry Loretta" he said putting his arm around her "Its ok, what are you doing up so early anyway" "I was just getting ready for a meeting we have on soon when i noticed you crying in your sleep" "Is it ok I'll miss this meeting im still tired..." she said with a yawn "Yes, that is fine if you are not feeling up to it this morning" "Thanks Atem...I love you" said Loretta, as she lay down again & closed her eyes "have a good rest, Loretta, & will come & check on you after the meeting" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before he walked out, drifting back off to sleep Loretta began to dream again about her time back at the academy

~flash back~

"Thank you Zane, now i have to find everyone & tell them the news" "They are already here" he said pointing to Jesse, Bastion, the Rhodes siblings & Chazz "Hey guys" said Loretta jumping down off the stage "I suppose you heard what i said to Zane" "Yes we did, im going to be sad to see you leave, we have become such good friends" said Alexis taking Lorettas hands in her "Im going to miss you guys" Loretta said looking over alexis' shoulder as she gave her a hug "We are going to miss you too" said Bastion putting his hand on her shoulder "Yea, What he said" said Chazz trying not to cry "Aww come on Chazz, you know your going to miss her" said Jesse winking at Chazz "Thank you Jes' "said Loretta turning around to give him a hug as well "I cant believe you are going away" said Alexis wiping a tear from her eye "Its ok little sis, you can still keep in contact with her" said Atticus putting his hand on his baby sisters shoulder "Yea, you only have to write to me, i will send you a letter after i leave with my adress so we can all keep in touch" "That is a excellent idea, im going to be the first one to write back" said Bastion with a huge smile on his face "Oh Bastion, Hey lets all go & have a swim in the lake for the last time" "Ye hah awesome idea Loretta, meet you girls at the lake in 20 minutes" "Ok bye boys" said Loretta & Alexis at the same time ~End~

Just as she was enjoying her dream she was woken again by someone talking to her "Hey Loretta, wake up sweetheart, there's someone here to see you they are waiting in the throne room" "Oh?...just let me get myself sorted out & i will there soon" "ok i will go & keep them company while they wait for you" "Thanks Atem, i won't be, long... _"_

In the throne room

"Wow this place is huge, i would so love to live here, this palace is absolutely beautiful" "It is isn't it" said a deep baritone voice "Oh Pharaoh, you gave me a fright" "sorry, i couldnt help it" he said with a chuckle "Hey is it just me or does this Pharaoh look like Yugi" said Zane slowly eying up Atem "Yea, your right he does" said Bastion "Your statement is correct, Yugi is, in fact, my reincarnation" "Your re-in...what" said Alexis looking confused "Reincarnation Alexis, it means that when the Pharaoh here died & Yugi was born he was created in the Pharaoh's image, like a modern-day version" said Bastion sounding smart "Oh wow, that is so cool" "I know i dont look much like Yugi but back when we were dueling our opponents couldnt tell us apart" Atem said letting out a chuckle. Hearing Atem laugh Loretta smiled as she walked through the door "Hey Zane, Bastion, Alexis" said Loretta as she walked past them "Loretta...Is that you" said Zane in disbelief "Yup sure is, how have you guys been?" "we are good , Bastion is actually a Teacher at Duel academy now, Im a professional Duelist which means i go all around the world duelling their champions & mostly winning but Alexis is actually a model, thats why we are here, she has a modelling shoot on tomorrow" "Wow that is so cool you guys, i have missed you all so much...Oh im sorry Atem i forgot to introduce you to my friends Atem this is Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa & Alexis Rhodes, you guys this is my Husband Atem" "What!? Your husband!" said Bastion "Yup we have been married for 12 years now, i actually met him a year after i left you guys at D.A" "Woah so if he's a Pharaoh, that makes you a Queen right" said Bastion still looking confused "Yes Bastion that is right, you are still the smart one" Loretta said with a giggle "Its a pleasure to meet all of you" "Thank you your Majesty" they all said at once bowing "Hey come on you guys, you are all friends with Loretta so formalities are not necessary, just Atem is fine".

After a few hours of talking & Loretta getting to see Zane again, it was time for them to go "Come on you guys, we need to get going, i have my photo shoot in the morning" "Where are you guys staying?" "we actually have a place thats not far from this palace" "Hmmm..." "What are you thinking Loretta" says Atem looking confused "Would it be ok if they came back in the morning & had breakfast with us..." "I dont see why not, they are your friends, we have a meeting in the morning then they can come after that" "Oh no...not more meetings" said Loretta sliding her hand down her face pretending to be annoyed "Loretta.," said Atem with a stern tone

"Thank you Atem for having us in your palace it was good to meet you, we will see you both tomorrow" "You are very welcome, come back anytime" "It was so nice seeing all three of you again, see you in the morning" after they had left Atem stood looking at Loretta with his arms folded across his chest "Atem...You ok" "No...Why did you say that said" "Im sorry, i was only joking, whats wrong with you, you knew that i was joking" "Its not funny Loretta, you know how important our meetings are, I need to go i have business to attend to, i will see you at Dinner" said Atem as he walked away in a huff " _Oh great now ive gone & done it, I should know how seriously he takes his palace duties...argh stupid, i should have just kept my mouth shut...I need to apologize & before dinner too"_ Loretta thought as she made her way through the halls, eventually Loretta spotted Atem he was talking to Seto but now that she listened in more to their conversation he was arguing with Seto

" _Oh man, what is up with him today...I need to go & sort this out" _"Atem!... Our chamber now!" said Loretta in a demanding voice,watching Atem walk toward the room "Is everything ok Loretta" said Seto seeing his betrothed look angrier than normal "Not really Seto, Atem has been acting weird ever since my friends came from Duel Academy & i need to have a word with him & sort this out" "Good luck, he just had a go at me" "Yes..., so I heard, im sorry he did that Seto"

walking into their room Loretta saw Atem sitting on the end of the bed with his elbows on his knees & hands over his face "Atem...whats the matter...What's going on with you today...Atem, answer me, we need to sort this out" letting out a deep sigh Atem stood up "No, everything is not alright...I dont know what is wrong with me...I saw you & Zane together & I-I..." "...got jealous," Loretta said cutting him off "...Yes, I did...I know i shouldn't but i saw how he was acting with you & I thought..." "...That you might lose me..." she said cutting him off again

"b-but...how did you..." he said as his eyes widened "I know, because this is exactly how you acted with me & Seto, You don't have to worry about losing me Atem" she said turning his head gently to make him look at her "...I will always be your Queen...Ok Yes, i do still have slight feelings for Zane but not enough to take me away from you, I love you Atem & always will" she said looking into his eyes "thoes boys are my **Friends** but you are my husband & you mean more to me than anything else" "Do you really mean that..." said Atem as tears formed in his eyes "Yes i do" "Im sorry Loretta, i shouldnt've acted like that, i need to go & apologize to Seto now, I took my fustration out on him also, I need to Thank you to Loretta, i needed that taking to" he said embracing her "You really scared me, when you commanded me like that, ive never heard you raise your voice like that before" he said letting out a small chuckle "I am sorry for talking to you like that, You are the King & i have no right to speak to you like that but it was either that or we had an arguement infront of everyone at dinner" "Yes, you are right, i wouldnt want that but i must thank you again for what you said, it snapped me out of the stupid state i was in" "I would do anything for you Atem, but please dont be jealous when i have other friends that are men, you are the only one i truly love, I love Seto but i was with you first" sitting down on the edge of the bed then moving back to lay his head on his pillow laying on his back, letting out a yawn "come on, come & have a rest with me before dinner" "ok maybe just a short one" said Loretta doing the same thing.

Waking up Loretta found that it was early morning, taking off Atems crown, puzzle & chest plate " _There now he'll be able to sleep better...so much for having a short nap, we missed dinner completely_ " laying back down & going back to sleep.

time skip 3 hours

Yawning "oh no what time is it...Loretta...Are you awake" "Atem...whats the matter, everything ok" "we missed Dinner last nite...now I'm going to miss my meeting..." "dont you mean we" "do you mean that..." giggling "come on old fella, lets go to 'our' meeting" said Loretta as she got up & walked towards the bathroom "Hey...I'm not that old, hey & wheres my crown, puzzle & chest plate gone" "Oh i took it off in the night so you could sleep better" "Thank you" he said finding it & putting it back on. As he was getting himself ready he heard a commotion going on in the bathroom, walking into the bathroom attaching his chest plate together at the back "Loretta, are you ok...whats going on" "Um...yea, i'll be fine" she said pulling her dress down past her knee" "well...ok, we better get going"

walking towards the throne room Atem kept his eye on Loretta, he knew something was up with her but didnt know what, then he saw it there was a small trickle of blood running down her leg & she was limping "Loretta...your leg" "i was hoping you wouldnt see it but seriously im fine" she said wiping at the blood with a cloth "You are to see Isis when we get to the meeting" "Ok...you win i will see her" getting to the throne room "Oh My Pharaoh, we didnt see you last nite at dinner, is everything ok" "We are fine Isis, thank you for your concern, i layed down for a short rest before dinner & ended up over sleeping, im sorry if i worried all of you" "Thank goodness, we were worried about our King & Queen" "Ok, now that Loretta & I are here its time to begin our meeting, but first Isis if you could please come & have a look at Loretta's leg" said Atem as Isis herself saw the blood running down the Queens calf "My Queen, what has happened to you" said Isis as she watched Loretta lift her dress to reveal the gash on the top of her knee, seeing the amount of blood & flesh that is exposed Atem gasped & then fainted in his throne, which results in him nearly falling out face first "Pharaoh!" yells Seto as he catches his cousin across the chest with his forearm "Atem...are you ok...quick Isis get that covered up before he comes to...what happend to your leg Loretta" said Seto as he sat Atem partially upright & moved over to Loretta putting his hand on her other knee "I actually dont know...ooh ow, not so tight...it happened this morning when...ooh...Atem & I were getting ready" "Im sorry for hurting you my Queen but it has to be tight to lessen the bleeding...My King can you hear me" said Isis as she moved from Loretta to Atem gently fanning him "Atem...please wake up, im sorry for giving you a fright" said Loretta as she went down on one knee infront for him, gently shaking him "Hmm...Loretta...why are you shaking me" "oh Thank Ra your ok, you passed out & Seto had to stop you from falling out of your throne" "Thank you Seto for you assistance, shall we continue this meeting then..." "I dont know that we should, are you up for it Atem, i dont want you passing out again" "I will be fine Loretta, i will say if i cant continue...I promise" he said placing his hand on hers "Ok now on with the meeting" so the meeting continued with both Loretta & Atem keeping a close eye on one another.

After half an hour or so it was finally finished "How are you feeling Atem, are you alright" "Im alot better now, Thank you for looking out for me" "You know what i told you last night, im here for you no matter what" said Loretta giving Atem a kiss on the cheek as they walked out, Atem sighing contently holding his cheek that had just been kissed "Im going to go & see if Zane, Alexis & Bastion are here yet...are you going to be ok Atem" said Loretta looking at Atem who was still in a daze, rolling her eyes "boys..." walking off.

As Loretta walked along the palace halls she bumped into Mahad "You havent seen my friends, have you mahad" " No my Queen i havent...im sorry" "Its ok, no need to apologize Mahad but they should have been here by now" "I will help you look, if you would like Loretta" "...No, its fine, carry on with what you were doing, i might be able to see them if i go out onto the balcony" "Good luck Loretta" Mahad said as they parted ways, still walking along the hall Loretta found the main balcony, coming to the edge she saw just down in the town outside of the Palace gates 3 figures in the distance " _Yes! That must be them...I better get down there"_ , running back into the hallway & along it, down the stairs & out into the palace courtyard Loretta ran out into the village stopping just afew short meters from her old friends "Hey...guys...how are...you" said Loretta puffing from running "Oh hey Loretta, are you ok" "Im...fine...im just abit...out of...breath" "here have a drink" said Bastion giving her his water bottle, taking a drink she had finally caught her breath & was able to speak normally again "Where on earth did you run from" "the palace, well my main balcony actually" pointing up to it "woah" the three friends said at once "Come on, lets get back anyway breakfast should be ready by now" "Thank you so much for doing this, its really kind of you & Atem to invite us into your palace" "Its like Atem said 'if your Lorettas friends your my friends too' hes really good like that", as they walked along the boys talked while the girls looked at all the fine jewellery that was for sale "Argh girls, what is it with them & gold" said Zane sounding annoyed "Oh come on Zane you must admit this stuff is really nice...hey take a look at this" said Bastion getting Zanes attention "I bet Loretta would like that..." he said narrowing his eyes "Why?" "Dont you remember what he favourite stone is...you were her boyfriend" "Oh thats right, she loves Sapphires doesnt she" said Zane as he took a closer look at the necklace with the big Sapphire pendant "get it for her, then you can give it to her as a Thank you present before we leave" "What a good idea, she will love it". Buying the nucklace Zane put it in his blazer pocket & continued walking towards the palace, catching up with the girls "Hey where did you guys get to" "Oh...Zane & I were just looking at some really awesome swords" said Bastion nudging Zane in the ribs to play along "Um yea...Swords thats it", making their way to the palace they were finally in the outside courtyard, only thing they had to do now was make their way up the stairs & they would be to the dining hall in no time the only problem was Loretta was exhausted, she wasnt used to running that distance & was worn out easily considering her build "Hey Zane, do you mind giving me a hand" "Are you ok Loretta" he said putting his hand on her shoulder "no, im exhausted & i dont think i can make it up the stairs by myself" standing close to her, putting her arm around his neck he picked her up bridal style & proceeded to walk up the stairs "Im not too heavy for you am i" "You are actually alot lighter than i thought...um considering all the gold you are wearing" "If im getting too heavy for you, you can put me down" "No its ok, we are almost there anyway" said Zane giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

Getting to the top of the stairs they met Atem who was just walking past on his way to the dining hall "Good Morning your Majesty" said Bastion & Alexis "Oh Good Morning...Loretta what happened" he said seeing his wife in Zanes arms "Im fine Atem, i just wore myself out so Zane helped me get up the stairs" she said as Zane put her down but still had his arm around her waist "Thank you for helping her Zane" "No problem Atem, i couldn't leave her at the bottom of the stairs" "Im just on my way to have breakfast, follow me"

In the Dining hall

"Good Morning everyone, I would like to introduce you to Alexis, Zane & Bastion, they are friends of Loretta so please treat them with the same respect as you would her" "Thank you Atem, that was nice" "Make yourselves at home you three, help yourself to anything" "Wow, ive never seen so much food, Thank you Pharaoh"

After Breakfast

"Im sorry Loretta, we have to get going now, its been so good seeing you again, im going to miss you so much" "Im going to miss you guys too, thank you so much for the surprise visit" "Loretta..." said Zane stepping forward & taking her hand "Im really going to miss you, it has been so good to see you again, i actually have something for you...if you dont mind" walking around behind her & putting his arms over her shoulders placing the Sapphire necklace he had brought around her neck, looking down "wow...Zane that is beautiful, thank you so much" she said giving him a hug "its the least i can do to say thank you for looking after us here & also for being there for me all those years ago at DA" "I dont know what to say..., you have always been so good to me Zane" "I- I...love you...Loretta" "aww Zane, i love u too" Loretta said blushing & then hugging him again but tighter "now i have to say goodbye to you...its not fair" she continued as tears formed in her eyes "goodbye Loretta..."said Zane as he lifted her head & kissed her deeply, holding her close for a few seconds "...Until we meet again" he continued as he walked away.


End file.
